Guild advancement
Guild Advancement is a feature announced during BlizzCon 2009 which will allow guilds to level in a way similar to characters. There will be 25 levels for a guild to progress through. Experience towards level progression is gained through guild member participation in raid boss kills, Rated battlegrounds victories, Arena victories, and completing quests/daily quests. To qualify for guild XP, a raid or PvP group must have been composed of at least 75% guild members. Participating in these will also grant players reputation with the guild, which allows them to buy guild-bound items like heirlooms and raid materials with gold. Originally there was also going to be a guild currency and a guild talent tree system, but those were scrapped. Guild experience and leveling A guild is able to level up to level 25. Advancement in levels is done in a manner similar to player characters: a variety of tasks lead to earning XP which counts toward advancing to the next level. Activities which earn guild XP include: * Earning Guild achievements (awarded XP removed at Cataclysm launch) Nethaera|date=7-Dec-2010 1:53 PM}} * Boss kills in a raid or dungeon in which 75% of the party is from the same guild * Rated Battleground or Arena wins in which 75% of the party is from the same guild * Completing quests / daily quests that reward experience or would have rewarded experience if you're capped at maximum level. Every experience a person earns from a quest completion will contribute to the overall guild experience. The experience gained will be according to the formula: Guild exp = Quest exp/4. For each level, the guild is awarded a special perk. These perks will add convenience to guild-related activities like raid-wide resurrection after a wipe or raid-wide summons. Since Patch 4.2 became live on June 28 2011, the guild experience cap on a daily basis has been raised by 25% overall, which now makes this a daily experience cap of 7,807k. Previously, when a guild reaches level 23 the daily experience cap was removed - this has now been reduced to level 20. Before Patch 4.2, each guild had a daily experience cap of 6,246k, and level 25 requires 845,670k. Therefore, the total number of days to get to level 25 is: 845,670,000/6,246,000 = ~135 days. Given that Cataclysm came out on 12/7/2010, the earliest any guild could progress to level 25 is 4/21/2011. The daily guild cap resets 03:00 CET time same time as quests reset. Guild perks Guild items and reputation Participating in various activities earns members guild reputation. Members can buy special items (with gold) based on their current reputation level. If a person leaves the guild, they are free to take the item with them, provided it has been purchased. These items will be available via special guild vendors. Guild-bound items proposed at BlizzCon include: * Heirloom gear * Rare reagents * Profession plans (person leaving the guild loses the ability to craft the item) * Guild bank tabs * Vanity items, such as pets * Guild standard Players will also be able to earn special guild titles. These apparently only appear to members of the guild and exist within the guild tag above players' heads. The titles are: * : * : * : * : To see your own guild title, go to the Interface menu, then Names, then select "My Name" on the left. Make sure "Guild Name" and "Guild Titles" is selected on the right. Guild achievements and advancement Guilds will also be able to gain achievements for killing bosses, obtaining a certain membership demographic, and other activities. Some achievements will reflect achievements already available to players. While some Guild achievements offer rewards, none will provide guild experience. Achievements mentioned at BlizzCon include: * Clearing a raid instance * Having a Grand Master in every profession * Obtaining a legendary item UI changes The guild pane will be revamped to facilitate the management of all these changes. Also, one will be able to view guild member's professions. A filterable achievements pane will be added for guild achievements as well as guild statistics like boss kills, loot, reputation gains, profession gains, and level-ups. A guild RSS feed will be added to WoW Armory. Finally, the Looking For Guild facilities in-game will be completely revamped and will be similar to the Looking for Group utility. References See also * Guild * Guild achievements * Guild level * Guild reputation * Guild window External links ru:Продвижение гильдии Kategooria:Guild perks Kategooria:Cataclysm Kategooria:Game terms